Various methods exist for reducing the voltage to electric lamps for purposes of extending the life times of the lamps. It also has been proposed that the voltage reducing circuitry necessary to accomplish this function be incorporated directly into the lamp, for example, in the lamp base. The procedure is often used with encapsulated halogen lamps, particularly in reflectorized PAR lamps. Such circuitry is shown and described, for example, in pending U.S. patent applications Ser. Nos. 11/051,678; 11/050,950; and 11/051,840, all of which were filed on Feb. 04, 2005 and are assigned to the assignee of the present invention, and in U.S. Pat. No. 4,547,704. In all of the above-cited examples the circuitry and necessary components are mounted upon a rectangular printed circuit board that is contained within the base of the lamp. These components are subjected to various temperature levels during operation of the lamp and, since most of the components are limited to a maximum operating temperature of 120° C., this limiting factor has compromised the lamp operation.